Nosotros
by Cuma
Summary: Akaashi alguna vez había escuchado la teoría de que los armadores debían ganarse la confianza de su equipo, conocer y empatizar con cada uno de ellos, y siendo Bokuto el As del equipo le parecía natural que esa relación fuera más fuerte con él... Pero ahora su objetivo como armador y vice-capitán parecía más lejano que nunca. Bokuto tenía que arruinarlo todo enamorándose de él.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Akaashi! –Escuchó a sus compañeros alcanzarle en las escaleras.- Pensábamos que estarías con Bokuto.

-No lo he visto hoy…-Respondió con tranquilidad.

-¡Ah! Estamos preocupados.- Añadió otro chico.

El resto del equipo siempre mostraba preocupación por el mayor, era como un niño pequeño a su cuidado.

-¿Por…?

-Bien… Nos dijo que se le va a declarar a la chica que le gusta…

Akaashi los miró incrédulo.

-¡Esperemos que no sea rechazado!-Dijo uno de primero.- ¡Sería horrible para el equipo!

-No tienen por qué preocuparse. - Continuó Akaashi con su camino.

-¿Cómo sabes?

Pero el moreno no contestó.

No conocía los planes de Bokuto, no le había contado nada de alguna chica e ignoraba si ese rumor era cierto, aunque ya hacían unos meses que Bokuto no hablaba con él sobre temas tan delicados.

Se detuvo en la ventana, observando la cancha de football que se extendía frente a la escuela.

¿Cuándo había cambiado su relación con Bokuto? Él era, para el mayor, lo más parecido a un "mejor amigo", aun cuando solía no interesarse en esa clase de títulos, si era con Koutaro no le molestaba. En general estar cerca de otras personas -los chicos del equipo mayormente-, que se apoyaran en él, que confiaran en él, todo aquello le gustaba, era su especie de deber… quizá era una característica como armador que había arrastrado hacia su vida normal.

Alguna vez había escuchado de Kuroo la teoría de que los armadores debían ganarse la confianza de su equipo, conocer a cada uno de ellos y empatizar... no era algo complicado; y siendo Bokuto el As del equipo, le parecía natural que esa relación fuera más fuerte con él.

Aunque pensándolo bien, quizá ahora era más amigo del chico de Nekoma, no lo culpaba ni sentía remordimientos, mucho menos celos. Quizá Kuroo era el amigo más apropiado para él en esos momentos.

Suspiró.

Hacía alrededor de tres meses que Bokuto le había confesado sus sentimientos. Akaashi por supuesto estaba sorprendido.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que pasó, al principio todo fue muy confuso y Bokuto realmente salió herido. Al parecer sus sentimientos iban en serio y eran más que un simple capricho, como había pensado en un principio.

Siendo Bokuto como era, no le hubiera sorprendido que solo fuera algo pasajero… aunque si así fuera, a Akaashi no le hubiera molestado salir con él ¿entonces porque rechazarlo?

No era ningún idiota, estaba consciente de tener sentimientos por Bokuto, no se sentía ridículamente enamorado ni lo veía atractivo, pero sentía una conexión con él mayor a la que sentía con cualquier persona. Sentía necesidad de su presencia y de ser quien calmara su ansiedad cuando tenía sus subidas y bajadas emocionales. Podía decir con facilidad que estaba bastante consciente de ello. Necesitaba ser especial para Bokuto y ayudarlo a ser más fuerte. Sentía aquello como un deber, él, el armador del equipo solo viviría para ayudar al As a ser el mejor, para ser el pilar del equipo. Esa era su obligación. Y parecía hacerlo bastante bien.

Hasta que sucedió todo aquello, ahora su objetivo como armador y vice-capitán parecía más lejano que nunca, Bokuto tenía que arruinarlo todo enamorándose de él.

Caminó en dirección a su casillero, tenía que ir a entrenar.

Durante el entrenamiento Bokuto no apareció, eso le preocupaba porque podría confirmar los rumores de sus compañeros, donde el búho hubiera sido rechazado y ahora agonizaba con el corazón roto.

Ese solo pensamiento hizo que sacara el balón con excesiva fuerza, el balón rebotó hasta el fondo del gimnasio; no estaba celoso, ya era un experto en controlar sus emociones y definitivamente no estaba sintiendo celos, sin embargo, algo se sentía mal en todo eso.

Varios minutos después ya no tenía ánimos de seguir, ya todos se habían ido, así que se apresuró a recoger los balones que había usado.

Estaba poniendo llave a la puerta cuando notó la figura conocida de su amigo sentado en una banca a las afueras del gimnasio.

-Bokuto… -Dijo llamando la atención del mayor.

-¡Akaashi! –Gritó sorprendido, como si no esperara encontrarse con él.

El aludido hiso una mueca de molestia.

-Faltaste al entrenamiento…

-Ah ¿Si?- Preguntó desorientado.- Lo siento, no me sentía con ánimos…

Akaashi se sentó a su lado.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu confesión?

-¡¿Cómo sabes?!-Estaba nervioso- ¿Estuviste espiándome?

El moreno lo miró sin inmutarse, como si aquello fuera posible…

-Los chicos estaban preocupados por ti…

-¡Ah!- Se relajó al instante.- Pues sí, algo así…

Otra muestra de cómo las emociones de Bokuto iban de un extremo a otro, nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?

-Uhmmm.- El mayor hiso un sonido de ansiedad que sonaba poco humano.- No tuve el valor.

Akaashi sonrió.

-No pareces ser el tipo de hombre que se intimida ante una chica.

Bokuto se sonrojó y agachó la mirada. Hablar de esos temas con Akaashi era difícil desde que lo había rechazado.

-Debes hacerlo.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y Bokuto lo miró sorprendido.- Pero no puedes permitir que la respuesta te haga ausentarte a los entrenamientos…

-A-Akaashi…-Tenía una expresión bastante infantil en el rostro.- ¿E-Eso te preocupa?

-Por supuesto.- Sonrió.- El Spring High se acerca y tú te dejas llevar fácilmente por tus sentimientos… si te rechazan afectarás a todo el equipo.

-¡¿Cómo estás seguro de que me rechazarán?!- Se levantó exaltado.

-No lo sé… pero si no te rechazan será peor…-Suspiró exasperado.- Cómo sea, intenta no afectar al resto.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-AKAASHI.- Gritó Bokuto a lo lejos.

El moreno se dio la vuelta para ver a Bokuto y le sorprendió la mirada que reflejaba una infinita tristeza y un sonrojo en sus mejillas bastante evidente.

-Lo siento Bokuto.- Dijo cerrando los ojos.

No podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. No debía ser él quien le diera ánimos al mayor. No en esas circunstancias. Siguió su camino ignorando al chico que se desmoronaba detrás de él.

-0-

-0-

-0-

 **Espero esta historia les guste, adoro el BokuAkaa ;_;**

 **Originalmente esto sería parte de una serie de historias cortas sobre mis parejas favoritas xD algo así como lo que estoy haciendo con Let's Pkémon! Perooo resultaron historias mas largas así que cada pareja tendrá su One Shot…. O no? A veces la situación requiere que sean mas caps jajaja lo sientoooo**

 **Cielos, soy malísima con los nombres de los fics!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Bokuto tampoco vino hoy a entrenar.- Comentó un chico de primero a su superior.

Akaashi no dijo nada y solo miraba el balón que levantaba para cada uno de los miembros del equipo.

-De seguro lo rechazaron ayer… -Dijo otro de los menores.

-¡Debe sentirse desolado!

-Akaashi ¿No hablaste hoy con él?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Concéntrense.- Respondió lanzando el balón nuevamente.

-WOAH ¡Akaashi será un gran capitán cuando Bokuto se gradúe!

-¡Que estricto!

El entrenamiento transcurrió sin más palabras del vice capitán. No tenía interés en los rumores sobre el chico de cabellos grises y como siempre, debía cerrar el gimnasio después de que todos se habían ido.

Usualmente hacía aquello junto a Bokuto, ambos se quedaban un tiempo más y cerraban cuando no había nadie más en la escuela. Pero ahora se sentía solitario, sin el mayor haciendo escandalo a su alrededor, se sentía solo, con el peso del equipo sobre sus hombros.

-Akaashi.- Escuchó detrás de él.

Miró a quien le llamaba y le demostró una mirada molesta.

-¿Quién eres?- Dijo molesto.

-¿Ah?

-Me pareces conocido, pero no te recuerdo.- Continuó.- Quizá me he olvidado de ti ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

Hablaba mientras guardaba la llave en su mochila.

-Te pareces a un chico que solía conocer… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Bokuto había corrido hacia él.

-Soy yo ¡Bokuto! ¿No me recuerdas? –Se aferró al brazo de su amigo con una desesperación algo infantil.- ¡Soy tu mejor amigo!

-¡Ah! ¿Mejor amigo? Yo no tengo algo como eso…

-¡Akaashi! -Chilló demandando atención.

Pero el pelinegro siguió caminando e ignorándolo.

-Akaashi… - Repitió con un tono mucho más serio y tan distinto al de hace dos segundos que hiso que volteara a verlo.

Bokuto deprimido seriamente era algo inusual.

-Lo siento...-Dijo a lo lejos.

Akaashi lo miró sin cambiar su expresión. Suspiró y caminó de regreso hacía el más alto.

-Te rechazaron ¿no es así?- Le dio un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza.

Los ojos de Bokuto se llenaron de lágrimas y el moreno realmente se sorprendió. Segundos después su expresión seria había cambiado a una infantil totalmente fuera de lugar en aquella situación.

-¡BUAH! – gritó abrazando a su amigo y reposando su cabeza en su hombro mientras sollozaba.- Akaashi ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué nadie quiere estar conmigo?! ¿No soy lo suficiente genial? ¿No soy guapo? ¡¿Qué tengo?!

Akaashi le daba palmaditas en la espalda, no quería empeorarlo, pero pensaba que esa actitud que mostraba en esos momentos era la razón por la que nadie aguantaba a Bokuto, menos aún para salir con él.

Varios minutos después Bokuto estaba más tranquilo, Akaashi podía decirlo porque solo mantenía hundida su cara sobre su hombro y tras varios segundos solo hipaba y suspiraba. Quizá era porque en algún momento Akaashi había dejado de darle golpecitos cariñosos y había empezado a acariciar sus cabellos reconfortándolo.

-¿Mejor? –Dijo cuándo el mayor se separó y limpiaba sus ojos.

-S-Si.- Respondió esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa.

Ambos se sentaron, Bokuto en silencio inusual y Akaashi no diría nada que pudiera incomodar a su amigo.

-Te amo Akaashi.- Dijo Bokuto de la nada y el menor sintió su corazón detenerse.

-¿D-De que hablas?- No podía mirarlo a los ojos, sentía sus mejillas encendidas.

Bokuto suspiró y su expresión se suavizó.

-Ya sabes… entre más tiempo pasa, más me convenzo de que eres tú con quien debería estar…

Akaashi no dijo nada. Fueron un par de minutos donde ninguno dijo nada y sólo veían al frente, en dirección a la cancha de football vacía.

-¿Qué hay de la chica?

-¿Qué chica? –Bokuto parecía confundido.

-La chica a la que le ibas a confesar tus sentimientos… Te rechazó ¿No es así?

-¡Ah!… no hay ninguna chica.- Dijo animado.- Siempre fuiste tú…

El moreno hizo una expresión de fastidio que incomodó a Bokuto, aun así no dejó de sonreír nervioso.

-¿Por qué me hiciste creer que la había?

-¡No fue a propósito! Yo le dije a los chicos que le diría a alguien que me gusta, ellos asumieron que era una chica…

-¿Qué hay de ayer?

-Bueno…- Rascó su cabeza nervioso.- No te dije ayer porque… quería saber que pensabas al respecto…

-Y cómo no me molestó, te deprimiste y faltaste al entrenamiento…

-Lo siento…-Bokuto volvió a poner una expresión triste.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora?

Quizá no era la mejor confesión, era incluso peor que la de hace algunos meses, no entendía por qué Bokuto todavía quería tener esa conversación con él.

-Quiero saber si algo ha cambiado… -Se refería a la razón que Akaashi le había dado aquella vez.

-Nada ha cambiado…

-Pero todo cambió… Todo cambió…-Continuó el de cabellos grises mirando a la nada.

-Tienes razón.- Hablaba de la amistad entre ellos dos.- ¿Es por eso que ya no me dices lo que pasa por tu cabeza? ¿Es por qué te rechacé esa vez?

-¡¿Por qué tienes que decirlo así?! –Preguntó alarmado.

-¿Es por eso que ahora hablas más con Kuroo que conmigo?

-Se siente raro hablar de mis sentimientos contigo cuando ya sabes lo que siento por ti…

-Es porque yo soy la razón por la que estas sobre pensando las cosas…

Lo entendía, pero le molestaba que hubieran llegado a eso. Si Bokuto no fuera una persona tan emocional podrían haber seguido con su relación actual. Él podía ignorar fácilmente sus sentimientos, por el bien del equipo, por el bien de su capitán, pero ignorar los sentimientos de Bokuto era bastante más complicado, imposible.

-¿Cómo serán las cosas… si acepto tus sentimientos?

-0-

-0-

-0-

 **Gracias a las personas que se han tomado su tiempo para leer este fic! En realidad la idea era que fuera solo un One Shot, pero la historia completa se me hiso bastante larga para solo uno, así que lo dividí en tres, lo siento!**

 **Gracias por sus reviews! *u* me hacen tan feliz!**

 **Mo Brown** **: Me alegra que te haya agradado esta historia! ;D Akaashi es muy metódico, le gusta pensar las cosas, asi que no lo imagino sin ser renuente jajajaja aun en un yaoi. Y pues… que bien que justamente te topaste con este fic! ;D**

 **Laet-lyre** **: Ya sabes que los resúmenes son impredecibles jajaja XD**

 **schezar** **: También amo el BokuAka! *u* y me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia! No es un One-Shot, se supone que lo sería pero la historia completa era muy larga y decidí hacer tres capítulos. Igual no es tan larga u_u como para tener mas caps ;A;**

 **Lisa108** **: No estoy segura si vi los cracks jajaja he visto videos crack pero no se a cual te refieres xD pero sigue leyendo! ;A;**


	3. Chapter 3

-¡AH!-Había gritado por la impresión.- ¿A-A qué te refieres?

-¿Cómo será todo si acepto tus sentimientos? ¿Ocultarás cosas? ¿Tendrás secretos? Justo como ahora que no somos nada… –Akaashi no lo miraba, decir aquello se le dificultaba.- ¿Cómo será si estamos juntos? ¿Cómo actuarás conmigo? ¿Tendrás secretos otra vez?

-No los tendré.

-Pero ahora no me hablas de lo que piensas porque tienes miedo de mi…

-¡No tengo miedo! Sólo… no quiero… incomodarte con mis cosas…

Akaashi lo miró con esceptisismo.

-Tú, Bokuto Koutaro, no quieres incomodarme, a mí, Akaashi Keiji, con tus cosas…

-Esto es distinto…

-Bien, entonces ¿cómo será cuando suceda algo entre nosotros? ¿Cómo afectará a nuestro equipo? Le dirás a Kuroo lo que piensas, pero no a mí, no podrás verme de frente en los entrenamientos y…

-¿Por qué sigues pensando en todo menos en ti o en mí?-Lo interrumpió.

-Pienso en ti, más que en cualquier otra persona…-suspiró -¿Cómo vas a reaccionar cuando discutamos? ¿Cuándo tengamos algún problema? Todo eso afectará tu rendimiento.

-¡No lo hará!

-Lo hará, te conozco lo suficiente… para saber cómo serán las cosas.

-Esa es la misma razón que me diste hace tres meses…

-Así es, nada ha cambiado…

-¿Por qué no podemos solo intentarlo? Yo te gusto.

-Sí, me gustas.- Dijo sin cambiar su expresión.- Pero no es suficiente.

-Yo te gusto y tú me gustas… ¿Cómo no es eso suficiente?

-Sabes porque es tan difícil…

-No te entiendo… ¿Por qué no podemos tener lo que queremos si ambos lo queremos?

-¿Lo has hablado con Kuroo?

-Si.

-¿Te dijo él esto?

-Si…

Y entonces Bokuto recordó algo, algo que había platicado con su amigo y que jamás había pensado usar como arma secreta.

-Tienes razón en que quizá cuando tengamos problemas afectará mi rendimiento… pero no será nada distinto a como han sido las cosas hasta ahora… Pero si tú… tú me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo y yo ¡sería el mejor jugador de Japón!

Akaashi lo miró incrédulo, después sonrió. Su risa, era lo más bello que Koutaro había escuchado en su vida.

-Tienes que prometerme que las cosas serán iguales mientras estemos en esa cancha…

-Lo prometo… ¡De verdad lo prometo!

El pelinegro apartó la vista.

-Entonces… ¿Akaashi? –En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía las mejillas encendidas.- ¿Estás bien Akaashi?

-No digas nada…

La expresión de Bokuto cambió de una de confusión a una de inmensa alegría.

-¿E-Eso significa que…? ¡Akaashi! –Ni siquiera podía terminar la oración.- ¿Tú y yo…?

Akaashi miraba a la nada, en un segundo cerró los ojos fuertemente y se giró hacia su amigo, cuando los abrió vio al otro chico con lágrimas en los ojos y la sonrisa más grande que jamás le hubiera visto.

El mayor no aguantó más y se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con bastante fuerza.

-¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! –Gritaba mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la del otro.- ¿P-puedo besarte?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-Un paso a la vez Bokuto.- Lo apartó con firmeza.

Bokuto lo miraba con curiosidad y más que nunca le recordaba a un pequeño búho; luego, sin decir nada, extendió una mano para acariciar el rostro de Akaashi, quien se sorprendió, pero no se apartó, lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y la expresión del mayor ahora mostraba ternura.

-Te amo…- Dijo con suavidad mientras se inclinaba y le robaba un beso.

Akaashi no se negó, justo un milisegundo antes de sentir esos labios sobre los suyos cerró los ojos.

-Bokuto...- Suspiró cerrando fuertemente sus manos sobre las del otro chico.

Quizá decir "te amo" era muy pronto, no porque no lo sintiera. Pero si le decía que lo amaba, justo en ese momento, corría el riesgo de explotar por todas las emociones que se alojaban dentro de él.

-¡Pero siempre tienes lo que quieres!- Se separó del mayor y lo miró sin expresión alguna.-Aun cuando te diga que no… y aun así…

Bokuto soltó una carcajada nada sutil y después volvió a inclinarse sobre él, dándole otro beso que tampoco fue rechazado.

-Me molesta…-Suspiró Akaashi dejandolo besarle cuanto quisiera.

Si seguía así, quizá hasta podría sentirse estúpidamente enamorado de Bokuto, quizá lo encontraría atractivo y quisiera hacer todo tipo de cosas con él. Probablemente pelearían por cosas por las que ahora no peleaban y quizá el otro iría llorando a buscar consuelo en Kuroo por algo que él hubiera hecho mal… quizá serían felices juntos, y también sería más difícil.

Pero poniendo en la balanza las cosas buenas pesaban más que la posibilidad de las cosas malas, y con eso parecía bastarle al mayor. Y si el Kotaro era feliz, Akaashi también lo era.

-Akaashi.- Suspiró Bokuto dándole un beso en la frente.

-Mañana tendrás que entrenar el triple…-Dijo con una media sonrisa al separarse.- Para compensar los dos días que faltaste.

-¡Eres malvado! –Lo vio levantarse y acomodarse la mochila.

Akaashi lo miró con su típica expresión.

-¿Lo soy?- Sonrió finalmente.- Acompáñame a casa.

Bokuto se levantó de un salto y se colgó la mochila.

-Pero déjame tomarte de la mano.- Rio alcanzándolo.

-….

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Listooo, lo siento si fue demasiado meloso, los adoro y quiero que Bokuto sea feliz y que Akaashi sea feliz y debo proteger a estos preciosos niños a toda costa! ;A;**

 **Gracias por leer y por sus follows, favs y reviews! Me hacen infinitamente feliz!**

 **Ahora que este fic esta terminado subiré un KuroKen que muero por publicar! Mientras sigo con el TsukkiYama que me está costando, creo que es el fic mas largo de Haikyuu que he planeado xD pero me hace feliz seguir con proyectos y más aún terminarlos ;_; y a veces se me olvida que estas historias no suceden en el mismo universo que Let's Pkemon xDDDD aunque bien podrían ser una especie de precuela jaajajaja**

 **En fin, gracias por leer hasta aquí! *corazones*corazones***


End file.
